This invention relates to vehicle suspensions, and more particularly, to a vehicle Suspension antisway bat assembly and method of installation for the same.
In currently available vehicle suspensions, it is common to provide an antisway bar to modify the performance of the vehicle. Antisway bars provide a stabilizing effect during turning and cornering. Antisway bars are generally U-shaped and connected at two end points to a vehicle axle. Additional brackets positioned between the two end points are typically used for additional support of the antisway bar.
When the vehicle moves fast through a turn, the vehicle tends to sway or roll to one side or the other as a result of the suspension springs being compressed more on one side than the other side, thereby lifting the end of the antisway bar closer to the frame on one side than on the other. This motion is translated across the antisway bar, causing the antisway bar arm on the opposite side to have a vertical lifting force at its connection to the axle. The reaction force from this lifting force then is transmitted up to the frame or chassis via the antisway bar frame linkages. One linkage will have a compressive force while the other one will have a tension force, thereby tending to reduce the vehicle sway or roll.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an example vehicle chassis (or frame) 100 including an antisway bar assembly 105 of the prior art is shown. Antisway bar assembly 105 includes an antisway bar 110, one or more mounting brackets 120, and two sandwich mounts 150. Antisway bar 110 has a first end 112 and a second end 114 and a central portion 116 therebetween. First end 112 and second end 114 each have an aperture (not shown) therethrough for receiving a pin 156. Pin 156 is coupled to the sandwich mount 150, with sandwich mount 150 securing each of first 112 and second 114 ends of antisway bar 110 to vehicle chassis 100.
Antisway bar assembly 105 is coupled to vehicle chassis 100 using the sandwich mount 150 on lower A-frame arms 130. Lower A-frame arms 130 are coupled to vehicle chassis 100 and have a distal end 132 and a proximal end 134. The sandwich mount 150 is secured to the distal end 132 of lower A-frame arm 130. Pin 156 is coupled to sandwich mount 150. Antisway bar 110 is rotatably secured onto pin 156 at each end of antisway bar 110.
Referring to FIG. 2, vehicle chassis 100 includes an axle assembly 102. Axle assembly 102 includes a king pin 160 around which a wheel assembly 162 rotates. Vehicle chassis 100 also includes an air bag 170. Air bag 170 acts to reduce forces transmitted from the wheel assembly 162 to the vehicle chassis 100. Air bag 170 is mounted between an upper air bag mounting bracket 174 and a lower air bag mounting bracket 172. Lower air bag mounting bracket 172 is typically removably secured to king pin 160 using fasteners (not shown). Upper air bag mounting bracket 174 is fixedly coupled to vehicle chassis 100.
This configuration is used in many vehicle types, including automobiles and busses. This configuration for the commonly available system described is not completely satisfactory in that the antisway bar tends to be located well below the vehicle""s center of roll or roll center, thereby hindering the ability of the antisway bar to stabilize the vehicle. The center of roll is an imaginary point about which a vehicle rotates while in a turn. Each axle has its own roll center. The higher the roll center, the more unsteady the vehicle will feel in a turn. The further the antisway bar is located far from the roll center, the more the traction of the vehicle is reduced, and extreme stresses are placed on the antisway bar and on the frame brackets to which the antisway bar is coupled, thereby causing fatigue and possible failure of the antisway bar or bracket. A need exists for improvements.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to an antisway bar suspension assembly and kit for the same for mounting on a vehicle chassis comprising a first mounting arrangement mounted to the vehicle chassis adjacent a first airbag, a second mounting arrangement mounted to the vehicle chassis adjacent a second airbag, and an antisway bar having a first end, a second end, and a central portion, the first end is received into the first mounting; and the second end is received into the second mounting arrangement.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to method of installing an antisway bar system on a vehicle suspension assembly comprising the steps of installing a first mounting arrangement on a first axle assembly of the vehicle, installing a second mounting arrangement on a second axle assembly of the vehicle and securing the first and second ends of the antisway bar into the mounting arrangement.